


letting go of you

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Body Hair, Bottom Larry, Bottom Larry Johnson, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Break up sex, Canon Het Relationship, Chest Hair, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Morality, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Long Hair, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Pubic Hair, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Sal, Top Sal Fisher, but so fuckin good, i lowkey have a consent kink....., its just so soft, larry is kinda a slob but. who cares, literally every sallarry fic i write is anon bc they're siblings in canon, they smoke a lil pot towards the end there, this is. kinda exploring that? i guess???, this started out as a makeout session but. here we are, ugh this sucks but i've been staring at it for hours just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Larry came into Sal's room to find him lying face-down on his bed."We gotta talk about this."





	letting go of you

Larry came into Sal's room to find him lying face-down on his bed in complete silence.

He sighed and sat on his boyfriend's bed. "We gotta talk about this," he said. 

"Don't wanna," Sal groaned. 

"Sal, dude." Larry grabbed the shorter man's shoulder and turned him onto his side. He was still wearing his mask. "C'mon, babe."

Sal sighed and reluctantly sat up, leaning on Larry's shoulder.

"Gonna go ahead and guess your dad told you about him and my mom, huh?"

Sal groaned again.

"Gonna take that as a yes." Larry put one arm around Sal and played absently with his hair. "We've seen this coming for a while."

"I know."

"They make each other happy."

"Yeah, they do." Sal readjusted himself so their shoulders were touching. "I haven't seen my dad this happy in a long time. He's barely drunk since they got together."

Larry hummed. "But what's that mean for us?"

Sal shrugged. "I mean, I'm nineteen. You're twenty. We're both consenting adults, y'know?"

"But we're gonna be  _brothers_. That's . . ."

Sal looked down to pick at his nails. "I've never thought of you as my brother," he mumbled. "No offence."

"None taken," Larry said easily. "I used to, kinda, but then I realized I was really just fuckin' gay." He laughed. "Todd said it's not that weird, actually. That compulsion to be straight and seen as normal and all that bull."

Sal couldn't help but laugh. "Stupid."

"You're the one dating me." He planted a kiss on the top of Sal's head.

Sal frowned. "For now, anyway."

"Hey. Even if we can't be together anymore, you're still gonna be my best friend. That's not gonna change."

"But everything's gonna be so awkward!" He flopped back to lie spread-eagled on his bed. "I'm still gonna look at you and wanna hold your stupid hands and kiss you right on your dumb lips-"

"And I'm still gonna look at you and wanna kiss every part of your beautiful face."

Sal sat up and smacked Larry on the arm. "I'm serious."

"So am I! Not to mention how much I'm gonna miss getting fucked silly by such a catch of a guy-"

The blue-haired man groaned and rolled his eye, but he was smiling beneath the prosthetic. "Shut up."

"But it's the truth!" Larry grinned and let his hand linger over one of the clasps of the mask. "Is this cool?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Larry unclipped it and set it aside to kiss Sal's cheek. "You're so fucking beautiful, Sal," he murmured, pulling him a bit closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sal rested his head on Larry's chest. "But it'd just be so weird, y'know? I just . . ." He sighed. "I wish this wasn't happening at all."

"Me too." Larry bounced his leg for a moment. "Wanna make out one more time?"

"God, yeah." Sal sat up eagerly, then paused. "Would that be weird?"

"Nah, not really." Larry tucked a strand of hair behind Sal's ear. "Think of it as a going away present."

"But I'm only moving a couple blocks. And you're more than welcome to come, by the way."

Larry waved his hand dismissively. "Not the point." He cupped Sal's cheek and kissed his lips softly. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Sal chuckled. "Don't have to tell me twice." He straddled Larry's hips, pushing him gently towards the middle of the bed. Their lips made contact and he snuck his hand up Larry's shirt to rest his hand on his chest. He toyed with the hair he found there and smiled into the kiss. Larry tangled one hand in Sal's long blue locks, using the other to grip his bony hips. Sal savoured the taste of Larry's lips — leftover pepperoni pizza and the joint he'd been smoking before they'd known about any of this.

On his knees, he was taller than Larry. He had to lean down slightly to properly push his mangled mouth against his lover's soft lips. Larry didn't mind, however; he pulled Sal further down, closer to himself, but never once complained. He whined slightly as Sal pulled away, but it quickly turned into a content hum as the smaller man breathed against his neck. He tilted his head to the side, and Sal nibbled ever so slightly at the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, dude— That's really good."

Sal hummed cooly in response. He ran his other hand under Larry's shirt and pulled away for a moment to lift it above his head. From there, he left a trail of kisses down to his collarbones before continuing to his shoulders.

"Kinda wish you were wearing that choker I gave you," Sal all but growled. "I've still got that leash in my drawer, and I know how much you love being yanked around. But for now-" he took a fistful of Larry's hair. "-I think this'll work." He tugged, gently at first, relishing in the moan that escaped Larry's lips. "You've always been a slut for me," he teased. "I'm gonna miss that."

"Mmn, I'm gonna miss _being_ your slut." Larry laughed breathily. "You've always been too good to me."

"You say that like you aren't the exact same way."

"'Cause you deserve it." He bit his lip as Sal played with his nipple piercing. "You're one of the sweetest guys I know, y'know? You should be treated like fuckin' royalty."

Sal gave Larry's hair a quick tug, making him gasp and moan in response. "Keep talkin'," he murmured, leaving a trail of kisses down Larry's chest. 

"You're just so fuckin' sexy like this. You're always so polite and kinda soft-spoken, but this-?" A groan interrupted him when Sal took the piercing between his teeth and pulled ever so slightly. "I love when you've got your hands all over me, and your voice gets all low and growly — shit, that feels amazing — I'm fuckin' putty in your hands, Sally Face. I'm all yours; I'll do whatever you say."

"Mmmh, you sure will." Sal reached one hand down to Larry's belt and started to unbuckle it, but hesitated. "Do you want this?"

Larry nodded, angling his hips upward. "'t's all yours."

Sal smiled, quickly shifting Larry's pants down his thighs, and laughing as the taller man kicked them the rest of the way off while he unzipped his jeans. "You're damn right it's mine," Sal said softly in Larry's ear. "It's been a while since I've treated you."

Larry shivered and pulled Sal's underwear down to his knees. "You're too sweet to me, baby."

"This is the last time I'm gonna get to fuck you. You know I'm not gonna waste it." He stood and knelt by the side of his bed, continuing to kiss the soft skin of his belly for a moment before moving down to the insides of his thighs.

"Shit-" Larry panted. "Sal, you're killin' me."

Sal smiled against Larry's inner thigh and sucked gently in a few spots, leaving bright red hickies. He reached down to grab the jar of lube under his bed and wrap one hand around his own length as he started to pepper the member with kisses. Eventually, he wrapped his lips around the head and gave a few teasing licks.

"Sally," Larry whined. "C'mon, man."

Sal pulled away to look up at his partner with a gleam in his eye. "I love when you beg."

"Please, Sally — I can't get enough of you. You're so fuckin' wonderful, please. I need you. I need you to suck my dick so bad, Sal."

Sal smiled and licked his lips, then put them around Larry's cock once more. He gave his balls a gentle, friendly squeeze, causing the muscles in his thighs to tense around his head, and started to bob up and down. Occasionally, he let his teeth just barely graze the oh-so-sensitive skin, leading Larry to gasp and moan and buck his hips upward into Sal's mouth. He gave a small, indignant grunt, followed quickly by a laugh as he pulled up. "Dude, I can't take all of it. You're gonna choke me."

"Sorry," Larry said sheepishly. "You're just so fucking good at that."

"I can tell," Sal teased, running his free hand lazily up and down Larry's shaft. "You're gonna have trouble finding someone who can drive you as crazy as I do."

"Mm, I know. I don't think anyone else is gonna be able to match you."

"The feeling is mutual; I don't think I'm gonna find anyone with quite as nice of a dick." He paused, smirking. "Your johnson is phenomenal."

Larry groaned and shook his head, laughing. "Dude, seriously?"

Sal giggled. He kissed the tip of Larry's cock before taking it back into his mouth. He hummed, low in his throat, and Larry moaned.

"Shit, dude. I'm getting close."

A couple of short hums were all the verbal response he got for a moment. Sal quickened his pace, up and down, up and down, until he could taste precum, then pulled away to stand, push Larry down to the bed, and straddled his hips, still firmly holding his member.

"Say please," he whispered in his ear.

Larry whined, "Sal, I'm gonna-"

"Say please," he repeated.

"Sally Face,  _please_ , lemme come."

Sal smiled and began to grind down on Larry's hips. "I love you so much," he said as he approached his own orgasm.

"I love you too-  _fuck_. I love you so much, Sally Face. I fuckin' love you so fuckin' much, I just love you so much, you're so hot and so fuckin' good . . ."

Sal ignored the rest of Larry's babble as he reached his climax. He slowed his rhythm, but stayed close as cum coated their stomachs. He rolled off Larry and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Lar."

Larry hummed. "Thank  _you_ , stupid. You're the one who sucked me off."

"You're the stupid one, stupid."

Larry laughed. "Hey, grab my shirt, will you?"

"Yeah, sure." Sal reached above Larry's head and picked it up from the corner of the bed where it had been tossed. Larry took it and used it to wipe the cum from his stomach.

"Dude, really?"

"I was gonna wash it later anyway, okay?" He held it out. "C'mon, it's not that bad."

Sal sighed and took the shirt, giving himself a preliminary wipe-down before balling it up and dropping it on the floor. "Only 'cause you already did it."

"Yeah, fine." Larry sat up to grab his jeans, pulled a joint and his lighter out of his pocket, and tossed them back down on the floor. "This cool?"

"Yeah, go for it." Sal curled into Larry's side and sighed contentedly as smoke began to fill the room.

"I'm gonna miss this," Larry said quietly, resting his hand against Sal's in a silent offer.

"Me too." Sal took a hit from the joint before handing it back. "I really do love you, dude."

"I really love you too, dude. Maybe someday we can get together, but . . ."

"Yeah. I feel that." He absently reached down and twirled Larry's pubic hair around his finger. "It's been really nice, though. You're a great boyfriend."

"You are too. You're gonna make someone really happy someday."

"At least I'll know they're not just in it for my looks." He laughed.

"Whereas I'll have to wade through crowds of shallow motherfuckers to find someone who's actually into my personality." Larry dramatically covered his eyes with one arm. "Oh, what a tragedy."

Sal laughed. "You fucking dork."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Mm. Fair." He got up to lean on his elbows. "My dad said he's gonna be gone until about noon tomorrow. Wanna stay the night?"

Larry shrugged. "Sure."

"Cool. I'm gonna go take a quick shower, then we can watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan. You wanna order some pizza?"

"Fuck yeah, dude. You know what I like."

"Pepperoni and onions?"

Sal laughed. "That's Ash's favourite."

"Right, right. You're anchovies and pineapple."

"Nobody on this planet would ever eat that, Larry."

"You'd be surprised what Chug is willing to consume for five dollars."

"Do you treat all of your friends like that? Because I'm starting to have second thoughts about this breakup."

"You know you love me."

"Unfortunately."


End file.
